


Finally

by Another_Stark_Sub (Imagines_Dreams)



Series: Finally [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cockwarming, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Consensual Somnophilia, Iron Man Suit Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Another_Stark_Sub
Summary: Tony forgives you, and he decides you can get a reward.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Finally [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or another-stark-sub.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

You don’t know how long it’s been. You didn’t know how many orgasms you’ve had. All you know is the haze of pleasure that you’ve been in.

All while your boyfriend was going about his day as if you weren’t being tortured by his own invention.

When Tony went upstairs to get something, the suit carried you to follow him. And when Tony stopped, the suit sat down, spread your legs, and teased you in front of him. You know you’ve been in the lab for most of the time. You were carried to the kitchen once or twice. To his office upstairs once. To your shared bedroom twice.

But not once did Tony look at you. No matter how many times you called for him, begged for him, told him how desperate you were for him and how sorry you were for interrupting him, he didn’t say a word. 

Your cunt was sore from being fucked open by metal fingers, but you still weren’t pushing away. You had run out of energy to fight against Iron Man. If Tony wanted you on the suit’s fingers, then that’s where you were going to be.

That’s where you were after all. Back in the lab, the suit had you in its lap, its iron legs hooking your ankles, effectively spreading you for Tony, and his fingers stuffed in your used pussy. Your arms were still pinned to your sides, but you were too tired. With a sigh, you let yourself fall into Iron Man’s hold, your head resting on its shoulder. 

And somehow, you nodded off. 

Tony was punishing you, and even as you drifted off to sleep, all you could think about was having Tony’s warm, hard dick in you instead of cold, metal fingers.

You had a pleasant dream as you slept in Iron Man’s arms. Of sweet kisses on your skin. Of sweet words whispered into your ear. Of being full of Tony. It was too realistic, the feeling of Tony inside you. You wanted more of it. Your hips moved of their own accord, grinding against the cock inside you. “Tony,” you sighed. 

“Yes, darling?”

You gasped. Ripped out of your dream and thrown into an amazing reality. Last you remembered, the suit had you in its lap, your back against the chest plate and your cunt stuffed with its fingers. But after your dream, it was Tony beneath you, his chest pressing into your back and instead of fingers, it was his cock.

Now awake, you could suddenly feel everything, the warmth from Tony’s body pressed into yours, his ankles hooked around yours so your legs were spread open, the stretch of your pussy around his dick. You let out some sort of gasp or moan, and Tony only smiled and kissed your shoulder. ‘Took your time waking up, sweetheart.”

You couldn’t breathe. “Oh my god,” You threw your head back, overwhelmed by the warmth and satisfaction and need. It had been so long since you were being properly filled by Tony’s cock, so to finally have him inside you felt like fire compared to the metal man who was punishing you while Tony worked. You whined and grasped anything you could grasp. His thighs, his head, his hands on your hips. 

“I think you learned your lesson.” He pressed his lips against your back. “You’re always so good when you need to be.”

You nodded weakly and wiggled your hips as much as you could. “I-I’m sorry,” you slurred. “Sorry, sir. ’M sorry.” You just wanted him to move.

“Good girl.“ Tony smiled so sweetly at you, and your lips tingled at the thought of kissing him. "You’re forgiven.”

You nearly cried. Finally.

“Still want me?” he whispered.

You only moaned in response, your agreed safeword far from your thoughts.

Tony shrugged. “Fair enough.” While he rubbed gentle circle into your hips, he let his chin rest on your shoulder and asked, “Can I get a kiss?”

You smiled and turned your head to meet his lips. You sighed when his lips touched yours, and your hands came up to hold him because you didn’t want that kiss to end. You didn’t want to be without him, not again.

Tony’s hand went to cup your face, and he murmured, “My good girl.” Then, he was rolling your clit between two fingers.

You cried out, still sensitive from Iron Man’s previous torture, but you didn’t want it to stop. You’ve gone too long without him. 

“Move,” you pleaded. “Can I move?”

He hummed and nuzzled your nose. “No.” He smirked and continued rubbing your clit. “You wanted my cock, didn’t you?” His breath brushed against your ear. “Well, then you’re gonna get my cock, and you’re not gonna be without it.” He bit his lip and pushed up into you, somehow burying himself deeper into you.

So full of him, you could feel the tip of his cock at your cervix, and you clenched down on him, causing Tony to gasp and moan out, “Fuck.” 

With a dreamy smile, you bit your tongue and let your head fall onto his shoulder. You clenched again, hoping it would provide enough stimulation that you wouldn’t want him to move, but that dream you woke up from… You wanted that, too. You knew you were being greedy, but you wanted to be thoroughly fucked. If he would just move, like you thought you needed him to. “Tony-”

“No negotiations, sweetheart.” He smirked and kissed your exposed neck. “Just feel.” 

So, while one hand wrapped around your waist, keeping you impaled on his cock, the other continued to rub your clit slowly, tenderly.

Instead of breathing, you could only gasp as the slow, aching pleasure spread from your core to your thighs and stomach, to your toes and fingers. All this while Tony’s cock pressed into you. While he was still, his cock still throbbed, your cunt so devoid of stimulation that you could feel every slight shift of his hips, every small press into your cunt. You gripped Tony’s arms. “Please, Tony.” You turned, straining to keep him in your peripheral vision.

His eyebrows were knitted, so concentrated on giving you the pleasure he wanted to give you. His eyes were dark, pupils blown, trained on your wriggling legs that were trying so desperately to ride him.

“T-Tony, please, just move.” With a shaky inhale, you let out another moan and asked, “I want to feel you.”

“You are feeling me.” He pinched your clit, and you yelped. “No, you’re going to cum around my cock, and I will feel every squeeze, every flutter.” Tony laughed a little. “I want to feel all of you.”

And the hand that was around your waist left to squeeze and rub your breast.

“Oh, Tony, shit.” Your hands went to his, covering the hand over your clit and the hand over your breast.

“Aw, look at you falling apart over me.” Kisses were pressed into your skin, and Tony sighed dreamily. “Is this all ‘cause of me?” He ground his hips against you, and the mixed juices of you and Tony squelched.

“A-ah yes!” You tried to grind against him, but you were too tired and he was too strong and you were too caught up in feeling him inside you and the slow circles on your clit and the squeezes of your tits. “You make me so wet, sir.”

At the nickname, he growled into your shoulder. His hands never stopped moving, and even though your body was sore, you couldn’t care less. You just let yourself get played with, let yourself get lost in his touch, let yourself moan and whimper.

“That’s it, babygirl,” he whispered. He kept rubbing your clit, and his other hand came down. Tony dragged his finger up your knee, up the inner side of your thigh, and right to where your pussy was stretched around his cock. He smirked and swiped a bit of cum before bringing it to your mouth. “See how good we taste.”

You opened your mouth and clamped your lips around his fingers, immediately tasting the sweet and salty combination of yours and Tony’s arousal. You moaned around his fingers before sucking them deeper into your mouth. 

“You’re such a dirty whore for me.” He had the nerve to laugh, his entire body shaking and his cock moving slightly with him, brushing against more of your pussy. 

Your moans were muted by his fingers, and he just nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. Only dirty cumsluts let someone like me punish them for so long and beg to have something inside of them. Such a needy girl, always wanting my cock somewhere, huh?”

You nodded, his words going right back to your cunt, your pleasure overflowing to the point you were starting to curl your toes.

“And then,” your boyfriend laughed. He rested his chin on your shoulder and gazed at your cunt holding onto his dick. “And then, you take my reward, take this reward, with an open mouth and legs.” He blinked and stared at his fingers in your mouth. “You know you moan in your sleep, right?”

You nodded. That familiar heat of pleasure sparked by his fingers, ignited by his words, started in your cunt, and you moaned desperately against his fingers.

“Saying my name, too, damn. Even in your dreams, you’re my whore.”

The heat in your gut spread, setting your entire body on fire, because everything Tony said was true. You wanted him constantly. That’s why you went down to his lab and teased him and touched him. That’s why when he said he was going to punish you with his suit, with the Iron Man suit, you took it. You were Tony’s love, Tony’s girl, Tony’s whore. You were all of that, and you were damn proud of being that.

You cried out, letting his fingers go, and admitting, “Sir, I’m-”

“Gonna cum? I know.” He grabbed your chin and kissed your cheek before whispering. “Cum for me, slut.”

And just like that, pleasure rocked right through you, and with Tony’s cock fully stuffed into your needy pussy, with every clench, you felt all of him still there, and somehow that made you scream louder and louder with every wave of pleasure that came. It didn’t help that Tony was still rubbing your clit and growling against your skin.

And just as you started to come down, murmuring his name in a daze, warmth filled your cunt, igniting more pleasure and forcing another cry out of you, “Tony, fuck! Sir!”

“Take it.” He held you closer and pressed himself against you. “Take all of me like the naughty whore you are, yeah?”

You whined like a bitch in heat and did just as you were told. You took all of his cum, and you moaned throughout all of it. Finally, you were full, full of your own pleasure and happiness, of Tony’s cock and cum. And it felt damn good.

Tony kissed your shoulder, and you were back, satisfied and giddy. 

“Did so good for me,” Tony said. He hugged you close and smiled up at you. “You ok?”

With a stupid, love-struck, and tired smile, you giggled. “Yeah, ok.”

Tony rubbed his palms up and down your sides and sighed. “You’re gonna be sore tomorrow, huh?”

You laughed. “And whose fault is that?”

“You’re the one that walked into my lab teasing me when I needed to work.” He playfully slapped your ass before placing one kiss on your lips. “Alright, I’m gonna let you get off my cock, ok?”

You stared at your pussy, still stretched over his cock. “’M not sure if I can stand.”

Tony smirked. “Ok.” He held one of your hands, the other firmly on your waist, and said, “Just hold onto me.”

You nodded. With a deep breath, you put weight on your legs and slowly got off his lap. A small whine escaped you when you were empty once more. 

When you were on your feet, your legs immediately wobbled. 

“Woah there.” Tony leaped off the chair and took you in his arms. “Wow, I am that good, huh?” Before you could respond, he lifted you into his arms and kissed your forehead. “How does a bath sound, sweetheart?”

You murmured, “Good.”

“Good.” As he left the lab, tony commanded, “Jarvis, start a bath for the lovely lady.”

“Right away, sir.”

Your boyfriend smiled at you and said again, “You did so good for me tonight.”

“Mhm. Thank you.”

“For what? Mind-blowing sex?” Tony laughed. “Aw, baby, you should know, there’s plenty, and I mean plenty, more where that came from.”

You laughed, and even as your well-used cunt twitched at the idea, you just patted his chest and reassured him, “Another day.”

“Yeah,” Tony said dreamily. “Another day.” He smiled and kissed the top of your head before murmuring into your hair. “I love you, you know?”

You hummed. “I know.” You nuzzled into his chest. “I love you, too.”


End file.
